Lean into the Fall
by ifyouweremine
Summary: Bella is leery of falling in love. She soon learns that life is filled with countless forms and degrees of emotions. There is love, loss, healing, and everything in between. BxE. Canon couples. AH-OOC. TRAGEDY/ANGST. *See A/N inside for more info*
1. Chapter 1

****Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight or its characters. No copyright infringement intended.****

* * *

><p><strong>Here is another plot bunny that wouldn't go away. Like, BN, this one is different for me and<strong>** will have a bit of everything, including later tragedy and angst, but I promise it will be okay in the end. And I will always put up a little advanced warning.**

**I hope you'll stick around through this journey with Bella and company ;)**

* * *

><p>Mom and I have lived in this town for a total of two weeks.<p>

While I've been cooped up in this old house trying to make it _home_, she's managed to snag a job at the local diner and a new boyfriend.

That's fast...even for her.

She's asked me to be nice, but I have no plans to make friends with this _Charlie_.

He won't stick around long.

They never do.

Don't get me wrong, I love my mom dearly, but she has poor taste in men. Lord knows she has her share of issues, and it could be her fault that they leave. Either way, I'll just hang out in the background, like always, being as invisible as possible until it's time to help her pick up what's left of the pieces of her broken heart when Charlie is no longer in the picture.

I have yet to experience _the fall_ like my mom. She's said that it'll happen to me one day when I least expect it. However, at nearly sixteen, I haven't fallen or tripped or even stumbled.

And I'm fine with that.

I've seen what falling in love has given her: a lot of sleepless nights, puffy eyes, and an illegitimate child. She's a glutton for punishment-eating up love's lies and deceitfulness and then basking in its aftermath.

Her heart must have a thousand bruises by now.

Just once, I wish love would be kind to her.

She's a good person who deserves a better life.

*LitF*

Mom parks our car in Charlie's driveway, next to his cop car. His house is a two-story white one with a picket fence in front. She's told me that he's the Chief of Police and a whole lot of other things that no teenager wants to know about their parent's personal life...but that's my mom. She thinks we're friends, which we are, but not on that level.

"Bella, please give him a chance. Charlie's different, you'll see."

I smile and nod, wanting to believe her, but she's said that so many times before.

For her sake and mine, I hope she's right, because her falls are exhausting.

*LitF*

We're in Charlie's kitchen; Mom's making a salad as he grills steaks in the backyard.

"So, what do you think about him so far?"

"He's nice. Mom."

She smiles at my response and starts humming while slicing the tomatoes.

"Has he dated anyone with a kid before?"

"I'm not sure, why do you ask?"

"No reason."

Charlie has been nice to me, but too much. It's not as if he's trying to win me over, and his laid-back attitude is surprisingly refreshing.

Still, I'm skeptical - the jury is still out on him.

Before she can question me further, which I know she wants to by the look on her face, Charlie walks in with the tray of cooked steaks.

"I hope you ladies brought your appetites, because these babies are money!"

He sets the tray down on the bar and kisses Mom's cheek before turning and pulling dishes out of the cabinet.

For the first time in my life, my mom blushes, and I think that maybe she's right.

Charlie seems different, but in a good way.

And I hope she doesn't screw this up.

*LitF*

Over the next few weeks, we spend a lot of time with Charlie.

When they're both not working, we're at his house or vise-versa. He doesn't seem to care that I'm around all the time, and he doesn't make me feel like the third wheel. In fact, he insists that I don't stay holed up in my room when he's at our house. When we're at his or out in public, he doesn't treat me as if I'm a nuisance. He even includes me in conversations.

He seems genuine, not like the others.

At first, I didn't want to like him, but when I see the way he treats my mom and how she reacts, it's nearly impossible to dislike the man. He makes her laugh, and he sneaks kisses when he thinks I'm not looking. I still don't like it when he drinks beer, though. Alcohol can change people- I've seen it firsthand. But not once has he raised a hand to my mom or driven us around after a few drinks.

*LitF*

Today, we're going to a wedding. Mom knows the happy couple, but I don't. Apparently, they are regulars at the diner and close friends with Charlie. I'd rather be in my backyard, enjoying the sunshine and music on my iPod, but they both insisted that this would be a good opportunity to meet some people my own age.

I'm not a shy person-I just have a hard time opening up to people at a rapid rate. I've been called a snob and a bitch, but it never bothers me. I'm just pickier than most when it comes to choosing my friends, and I usually have more male friends than females.

Yes, I'm _that_ girl ... the one who gets the death glares from all the girlfriends because of their own insecurities. Not once have I actually been the other woman, but I've been accused on more than one occasion. I've lost friendships and caused a few breakups, and neither makes me proud.

*LitF*

I'm sitting on a bench watching Mom and Charlie dance, when someone sits down beside me. I steal a glance, and it's a boy around my age. He's wearing dark jeans and a brown jacket, which is odd since it's warm enough for me to forego one with the dress I'm wearing.

"Are you as bored as I am?" He sighs dramatically.

I turn my head towards him, noticing his green eyes. Everyone that I've ever known has either had blue or brown; they're fascinating. And he's cute; a pretty boy with shaggy, brown hair falling between his ears and shoulders. My heart beats a little faster when he smiles and stares at me as if I'm obligated to answer, but I choose silence and shrug my shoulders.

"You're not a mute, are you?" His half-serious expression is questionable. He might be messing with me, but I'm not sure.

My devious half decides to play with him, so I hand-sign the word 'asshole', while keeping a straight face.

He sighs, scooting closer to me, tilting his face toward mine.

"My name is Jasper Whitlock." His voice is low and slow. "And your mom is fucking my Uncle Charlie."

My laughter is loud and makes heads turn.

"Bella."

I hold my hand out, hoping I've just found a new friend.

"My name is Bella."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Story banner made by Jaime Arkin can be found on FB.<strong>

**Jenn**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the alerts, reads, reviews, and rec's.**

* * *

><p>It's been a week since the wedding.<p>

Mom and I are on our way over to Charlie's house.

He, his brother-in-law, and Jasper had gone fishing this morning and are now cooking their catches of the day for us.

She parks our car in the driveway, and I spot Jasper on the side of the house, talking on his phone. He's far enough away that I can't hear what he's saying, but he gives a small wave as we walk toward the house carrying the potato salad Mom made.

"He's a cutie, Bella."

I smile, shaking my head.

She's right.

He is cute, but he has a girlfriend named Alice.

He and I have been talking over the phone since we met. Mom's been giving me a hard time about it all week, even though I've assured her that we're just friends. She thinks since we 'hit it off' that there's more, but I don't feel that way. We have a lot in common. He thinks it's cool that I like action movies more than chick-flicks and rock bands instead of pop music; we both agree that country should be illegal in all fifty states.

We've bonded in a short amount of time.

He's older than me, by three years, but he looks younger with that baby face. He graduated high school last month but promised to introduce me to all the 'cool' people before school starts. It's never easy being the new kid, so it'll be nice to know a few people ahead of time.

*LitF*

"So, Jasper, where have you been all summer?" To anyone else, this would seem like an innocent question, but I know her. She's digging for information while we're trapped at the dinner table, passing the food around.

He smiles. "I was in Seattle at my brother's house."

This tidbit of info I already knew.

Edward wasn't _actually_ his brother, but they'd formed a tight friendship before Edward's mom moved them to Seattle for a job. Apparently, she and Jasper's dad, Phil, used to date in high school but went their separate ways after they graduated. Then they reunited a few years ago, after they both moved back to Port Angeles. Now, according to Jasper, they hook up and fuck like bunnies whenever they can.

"I didn't know you had a brother." She frowns. "How old is he?"

Jasper shrugs his shoulders.

"He just turned seventeen last week." He replies while cutting his fish and smirking. I told him she would be nosey, and asked him not to bare his soul. "He'll be here this weekend. He's going to stay with us for a while before school starts."

_Jerk._

She looks at me with a huge smile on her face.

"Well, isn't that nice."

*LitF*

After dinner, I'm helping Mom wash the dishes when Jasper walks into the kitchen, texting on his phone.

"Hey, Renee, would it be okay if Bella goes out? I told her I'd introduce her to some people from school."

She winks at me.

"Absolutely ... just have her home by ten."

I kiss her cheek and then follow Jasper outside.

*LitF*

The further we drive, the smaller the houses get, and more run-down the neighborhoods appear. Soon, Jasper parks his old, red truck along the curb of a blue house that has seen better days. Glancing around, I can see that most of the houses have the same trendy faded paint and small, chain-link fenced yards.

"Where are we?" I know it's not his house; he lives across the street from Charlie.

"Relax; it's just the other side of the tracks ... not the hood."

I scoff, glaring at him for _assuming_ my thoughts.

"I didn't say it was, asshole."

He holds his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay." He smiles. "You looked like you we're gonna shit a brick or something."

I laugh, playfully hitting his shoulder.

"I did not."

We both exit the truck, and he walks around the front, to my side.

"Come on, Bella." He wraps his arm around my shoulder. "Let's go meet my people."

He releases his hold on me when we reach the gate, which he opens and waves me through to the other side. Before we reach the porch, the front door opens, and a short, petite brunette appears with an inquisitive look upon her face. She walks out, meeting us at the bottom of the steps.

"Hey, baby." He releases his hold on me and quickly kisses her. "This is Bella." He snakes his arm around her waist. "Bella, this is Alice."

She flashes a small grin.

"Nice to meet you, Bella."

I'm not so sure that's true by the way she's giving me the once-over. I've been here before; she's sizing me up as if I'm competition.

"You, too."

She looks up at Jasper, smiling.

"Did you take your meds today?"

He rolls his eyes.

"Don't start." He turns and walks inside the house.

I follow behind, wondering what she meant.

*LitF*

An hour later, I've met some people and learned about others.

Emmett is a huge dude, and he's funny as hell. He graduated with Jasper and will be attending Washington State on a football scholarship in the fall. His girlfriend Rose is a senior this year at the high school, but she isn't here today. According to Alice, she's with her parents, visiting her sick grandma.

There's a cute guy named Riley, who keeps staring and smiling at me. He has the bluest eyes; they sparkle from across the room. He'll be a junior this year, like Alice and me.

Alice has been civil, but I see the skepticism in her eyes. Somehow, very soon, I'm going to have to find a way to prove that Jasper is only a friend. She's done a good job of staking her claim, though, by sitting in his lap the entire time. More than once, I've thought about screaming aloud for her to give it up already ... that I don't want her man. But I don't want to make a fool of myself. Maybe they're always cuddly like that when they're together.

Emmett sits down next to me on the sofa.

"You get high, Bella?"

I shake my head.

Riley smirks, pulling out a joint.

"You gonna nark us out to your new daddy if we do?"

I roll my eyes.

"Charlie's _not_ my dad."

I hope they won't hold the fact that my mom is dating him against me.

"Do what you want."

Riley winks and flashes a toothy grin, as my heart skips a beat. Slowly, he walks over to the sofa and sits down on the other side of me.

*LitF*

At half past nine, Jasper is kissing Alice goodbye on his side of the truck, and Riley stands in front of me on the passenger side.

"So, I guess I'll see you around then."

I nod, smiling.

"Sure."

He leans his head toward mine, kissing the corner of my mouth.

That single, unexpected move sends tingles down my spine.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you FicSisters for adding LitF to your site and letting me share some words about this story.<strong>

**Thanks for reading.**

**Jenn**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the alerts, reads, reviews, and recs.**

* * *

><p>Today is the day before the Fourth of July.<p>

Earlier, I called Alice and asked if she wanted to come over while Jasper drives to Seattle to pick up Edward. I figured it would give us a chance to get to know each other better and for me to ease any doubt she might have about my intentions toward her boyfriend.

After a ten-minute goodbye between Jasper and Alice, he finally gets in his truck, rolling the window down.

"You girls be good." He winks. "If the claws come out, you'd better record that shit and send me the video."

We both flip him off.

When his truck rounds the corner, Alice turns to me.

"Let's get this shit out of the way, yeah?"

She slings her bag over her shoulder and walks toward the house.

Once we're both inside, Alice sets her bag down on the sofa.

"Nice place."

I shut the front door and head toward the kitchen for a drink.

"Thanks."

"So, what's your story, Bella?" Alice stands in the doorway, arms folded at her chest. "Are you one of those backstabbing, boyfriend stealing bitches?"

I quickly formulate my answer.

It's not my first time.

"No, Alice, I'm not." I hold a water bottle out to her. "I have no intention of going after Jasper. Do I like him … Absolutely ... But only as a friend. I think he's awesome, and you and I are both lucky to have someone like him in our lives. He makes me laugh, and he gets my sense of humor." She takes the water bottle from me. "Now ... is that good enough, or should we go out back with my mom's video camera?"

*LitF*

A few hours later, we're lounging on towels in my backyard, basking in the rare, summer sun. Alice is lying on her back, and I'm on my stomach. She's convinced me to untie my bikini top so there won't be any tan lines.

So far, we've had a great day.

I've spent the entire afternoon listening to her chatter about everyone in town.

Alice's phone dings, and she sits up to read the text.

"It's Riley." She grins and wiggles her eyebrows. "He wants to know if you're going to be at the beach party tomorrow night."

I hang my head, laughing, and then rest my hands under my chin.

"My mom already said I could go, so I guess tell him … yes."

She quickly types in the answer and lies back down.

"He's super cute, Bella, and a nice guy."

Before I can respond, someone else speaks.

"You better be talking about me."

I look up, seeing Jasper and someone who I assume to be Edward walking our way.

_Shit!_

Either they're early, or we lost track of time.

It doesn't matter, because I'm half-naked and mortified, scrambling to get up and cover myself before they get closer.

Jasper laughs, hitting Edward on the shoulder as he points toward me.

"Oh my God!" My face turns tens shades of red … And it's not from the sun.

Alice smiles, trying hard to hold back her giggles.

I jump up, adjusting the towel and then sprint as fast as I can towards the house.

"Oh, come on, Bella. They're just tits," Jasper shouts. I flip him the bird on my way inside.

*LitF*

The next evening, Alice and I are at her house getting ready for the beach party. I've let her curl my hair and pick my outfit - a red halter-top and denim shorts. It's cute, but not something I'd usually wear. Typically, I'd have more skin covered, but I'm trying to go with the flow. Plus, she said that red is my color.

Jasper and Edward are on their way to pick us up.

I'm looking forward to seeing Riley again, but I'm anxious and can't stop my hands from shaking.

When we hear Jasper's truck pulling up, Alice grabs my hand.

"Let's go have some fun, Bella"

We walk outside, and Jasper is leaning his forearms on the fence railing. Edward is texting.

A weird, fluttering sensation hits my stomach as we approach them.

When we reach the gate, Jasper stands straight, grinning like a Chesire cat. He nudges Edward's side, and Edward looks up from his phone. My focus zeroes in on his hazel eyes, and everything else fades away.

The butterflies resume their assault in full force, and my heart beats a little faster.

I stand there gawking at him for what seems like forever before Alice pulls me by hand through the gate and into Jasper's truck. The twenty minute ride to the beach seems like five and then we're there, and Edward is holding the passenger door open for me.

Before I exit, Alice pokes my side.

"Are you okay?"

I nod, but it's a lie.

I have no idea _what_ I am, but it's far from okay.

*LitF*

We've been at the party for a while now, and the sun is no longer in view.

I'm sitting next to Riley. His hand gently rubs my knee while he talks to Jasper and Emmett. Edward disappeared shortly after we arrived, and I haven't seen him since. Alice and I are sharing some sort of concoction that Rose brought, since neither of us like beer. It's good, and has helped to calm my nerves, but I don't plan to consume too much. It's actually my first alcoholic drink, but Alice had insisted that I taste a little of it when I wouldn't stop fidgeting.

I'm scanning the crowd when I finally spot Edward on the other side of the bonfire. He's involved in what appears to be a heated discussion with a tall, thin, blonde-headed girl. Suddenly, Riley's brother, Liam, who I met earlier, is there in the middle of it, and in a matter of seconds, all hell breaks loose. Edward hits him in the jaw and then Liam tackles Edward.

"Shit." Riley jumps up, gaining the attention of Jasper and Emmett. All three run towards the fight as Alice and I quickly follow behind.

By the time we make it over there, Riley is holding his brother's arms, and Jasper is pushing Edward backward, telling him to 'back off and let it go.'

Edward raises his arms in surrender, and Jasper releases his hold. Edward spits on the ground and starts to walk away, but then turns back around with both middle fingers up in the air.

"Fuck you both. You deserve each other."

As he disappears into the darkness, I want to run after him, but Riley puts his arm around my neck and guides me back to the other side.

Soon after, I'm sitting on the ground between Riley's legs-my back to his chest. I'm wearing his black and white flannel shirt, and he's rubbing my shoulders. From across the lake, fireworks are lighting up the sky, and Edward is nowhere in sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.<strong>

**Jenn**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the alerts, reads, reviews, and recs.**

* * *

><p>Mom hobbles on one foot, trying to get her shoe on as she leaves the room.<p>

"I'll be home around six, and then we're going to Charlie's for dinner."

I smile. "Sounds good."

She grabs her keys from the table by the front door.

"What are you going to do today?"

I shrug my shoulders.

"I don't know. Alice is grounded, so probably nothing."

_Which is entirely Edward's fault._

We had spent nearly an hour looking for him after the fireworks at the beach party, which in turn made Alice late for curfew. Had she gotten home before her aunt returned from work, she would have been in her room—in the clear. However, because of Edward, she was busted at the front door by the smell of alcohol on her breath.

Instead of being able to spend the day together, Alice was on day two of her weeklong sentencing.

"If you don't mind, this place sure could use a good dusting."

That was Mom's subtle way of telling me to get my chores done.

"Yeah, yeah ... I think I can handle that."

*LitF*

Two hours later, I'm up on a step stool, dusting the ceiling fan and shaking my ass, as Rise Against belts out _Savior_ through my earbuds. Something catches my attention to my right, and I turn my head, spotting Jasper and Edward peeping in through the window.

I let out a small scream, stumbling off the stool, nearly breaking an ankle on the way down. Once I'm balanced, I stalk over and open the front door where they both stand laughing, apparently amused at the situation.

_I don't see the humor ... I could've died._

"What the hell, Jasper?"

"Sorry, Bella." He's still trying to reign in his laughter. "You we're putting on such a good show, how could we not watch?"

I scoff, glaring at both of them ... even Edward's gorgeous face.

"You're assholes. I could have broken something. Why didn't you just knock on the door?"

"We did, but you didn't answer, and then we saw you in the window."

I roll my eyes because my new, best friend is an idiot ... and a pervert.

"Well, did you enjoy yourselves?"

Jasper puts his arm around my shoulders, turning me away from Edward.

"Bella, my beautiful friend, if I say yes, that would make me a _dick_ because I have a girlfriend, but I guaran-fucking-tee you that my brother enjoyed the show."

I sneak a peek over my shoulder and Edward is leaning against the porch post - arms folded at his chest, casting a devious smirk my way. I feel my body heat rise under his gaze.

I turn back, and Jasper wiggles his eyebrows, which makes me laugh.

"What did you want anyhow?" I slowly back up a few inches.

Jasper pulls something out of his jeans pocket.

"We have an extra ticket to this outdoor music festival a few towns over. Alice can't go now, so I thought maybe you'd want to ride with us ... check out some bands."

Edward stands upright, sticking his hands in his front jeans' pockets. "Come on, Bella. It'll be fun." Hearing my name from his mouth causes those damn butterflies to return, just the way they did the first time I saw him, three days ago.

When Edward flashes a toothy grin, how can I say no?

"Let me go call my mom."

*LitF*

I'm following Jasper and Edward's tall frames through the crowd to the stage-front, where they both insisted was the best spot. The boys easily maneuver their way ahead, but me? I'm barely five feet tall, so I'm having issues keeping up. It seems everyone has shifted the same way, making it nearly impossible to get to the front.

"Hey, Jasper."

He doesn't stop, but Edward turns around and shoulders his way back to me.

"First time at a concert?"

I have no idea what difference that makes, but I nod my head yes.

He takes my hand and lowers his head to my ear.

"Follow me, and don't stop."

"Okay." I nod.

He weaves in and out of every little gap that he can find until we're both at the barrier.

"Where's Jasper?" I look around, still pissed off that he would leave me behind like that.

Edward shrugs his shoulders, just as the first band makes their way on stage.

The crowd roars loudly; when the music starts, my anger turns to joy.

*LitF*

Three bands later, the people are getting pushier, and it feels like maybe a stampede could happen at any moment.

It's a bit overwhelming.

I tug on Edward's arm, gaining his attention.

He smiles down at me.

"Having fun?"

"Is it always like this?"

"What do you mean?"

"All the pushing ... it's a little scary."

He steps back a little. "Move over here." He slaps his hand on the gate directly in front of him.

I shift over to the empty spot, and Edward molds his front to my back, leaving no space between us. He rests his hands on the gate, right next to mine, taking a protective stance where he remains for the rest of the concert.

*LitF*

"I'm sorry, Bella." It's Jasper's third apology on the way home. "I'm an asshole. Will you stop giving me the silent treatment now?"

Truth is ... I've already forgiven him for losing me in the crowd. If that hadn't happened, I might not have had the best day of my life with Edward.

But just for spite, I'll let him grovel just a little longer.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.<strong>

**Jenn**


End file.
